


A Letter to You

by bluexheart



Category: The Demon Prince of Momochi House
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexheart/pseuds/bluexheart
Summary: A love letter from Yukari to you.
Relationships: Yukari (The Demon Prince of Momochi House)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Letter to You

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, please note that there are allusions to his backstory. I recommend waiting to reading this if you haven't read volume 5.

My Darling,

I decided to write this letter to you. There are certain things that I have trouble putting into words, you see.

I love you very much. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you for accepting my past, that I have yet to fully accept myself.

I want to wrap my body around yours all the time. Both versions of my body.

I love your eyes, your hair, your beautiful lips. I love the entirety of your body, "flaws" and all.

I want to spend the rest of our lives together.

Your Beloved,

Yukari


End file.
